


Because I'm Different

by undersketcher



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Magic, Pre-Undertale Pacifist Route, Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader knows some basic magic, Reader-Insert, Spells & Enchantments, human reader, reader has female pronouns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 19:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16729014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undersketcher/pseuds/undersketcher
Summary: This was just something I was kind of thinking about the other day, you can read it if you want, but I don't have a solid base to stand this story on yet. It would be better to wait till I have at least three chapters made.Title is also subject to change, I'm not sure if I'm satisfied with it yet.





	Because I'm Different

No one ever looked twice when they saw you walking around Snowdin town - or any other part of the underground, for that matter. They always just saw the cloak and assumed you were related to that ferryman that traveled along the waters that connected all these caves together. And, if they got really curious, you tended to look monster enough to be convincing: with your handmade horns and furry, elbow-length, clawed gloves, nobody could tell the difference; not like many of them knew what humans were supposed to look like anyway. And that was all that mattered at first - just trying to make it by without detecting suspicion. You'd learned how to blend in, how to fit with the respective atmospheres of each region of the underground. You were invisible, and that kept you alive - stars knows what would happen to you if you were found out. You'd heard the murmurings among the monsters plenty of times, the hopeful wishes of "Just one more," and "We wont have to wait long now."

When you'd first fell down here nearly three years ago, it hadn't taken you long at all to realize that everyone here was out to get you. They all wanted the same thing: all of them trying to take away your soul. It was their key to freedom, their way out of these dark, damp, cramped caves. From the oldest adult to the smallest child, everyone knew the story of why they were trapped below, of how there was a war, and how seven human mages had once cast a spell, sealing the monsters away in the darkness. And it had taken this poor, determined race centuries, but they almost had all they needed in order to break the barrier that held them prisoner here. All they needed was one more human soul. The death of seven humans was a small price to pay for the freedom of a whole race, at least in the eyes of the monsters. And, you could understand them, because in the grand scheme of things, it was, really.

But you were a coward. You were selfish, and you didn't want to die. There was so much to see in life - it didn't seem fair that you should pay the price for the screw-up's of your ancestors. You wanted to be able to experience all those things people considered 'highlights' of their existences: like getting married, or graduating college, having kids, and retiring. You had the same dreams as all the rest of the monsters down here, so why couldn't you live with them, too? Why did you have to die? You weren't a criminal, or a thief, and you didn't lie and cheat other people to get things to work your way... at least for the most part. You'd had to fib a few times before in order to keep yourself safe down here, had to lie about where you were born and in which sections of the underground you'd grown up in. Thankfully they'd bought your lies, apparently moving around wasn't so uncommon in the underground. People in the city of NewHome often got restless and decided to branch out, like Snowdin's locally-famous skeleton brothers. According to some of the townsfolk, they'd just showed up one day - no one really knew from where though. But they seemed nice enough, and brought amusement and good humor with them wherever they went.

Snowdin was nice, a good place to just exist. Here, it was hard to ever feel threatened; the snow always brought this tranquil feeling over the town when it fell. It seemed to make people friendlier too. There wasn't a person here who would ever send an odd look your way, and you felt welcome. As time had passed and you'd gotten more acquainted with the community, they'd gotten more acquainted with you. All knew you by name and vice-versa. You could not only make idle chat to all your neighbors, but hold _meaningful_ conversations with them. That may not seem like much to anyone else, but to you, it meant the world. You'd been lonely on the surface, and widely ignored by those you'd once called 'friends' and 'family.' Life was better here, easier. You had a community that cared about your well-being just as much as you cared about theirs. Your love for all these people pushed you through the days, and it helped give you purpose.

But... lately, you'd been feeling a low guilt every time you looked at all those people. All of your wonderful conversations made you feel terrible. All their smiling faces brought you secret anguish. You felt like a liar. You felt like a criminal - a wolf among sheep, a monster among men.  
You wanted to reveal yourself, to tell them to take you to the king. Your wish for a peaceful existence had been replaced by an undying LOYALTY to monsterkind. You wanted to see all those happy faces shining in the sunlight, experiencing all the things this vast universe had to offer. Of all the people in the world, they deserved freedom the most. It felt so wrong to keep yourself hidden like this... you couldn't stand bringing them this sorrow. You didn't want to be the reason as to why they never saw the stars.  
So, that's why, with a lot of courage and mental strength, you'd went to city hall last week, and asked if the mayor could hold a town meeting today.


End file.
